I Hate You
by Doomed to be Uke
Summary: Ryo's charm had the ability to capture anyone who simply just looked at him. Manjyome was no different. Ryo x Manjyome AKA Zane x Chazz! VERY fluffy! Please R&R!


Title: "I Hate You"

Author: Uke

Rating: T

Pairing: Ryo x Manjyome (Zane x Chazz)

Genre: Romance and fluff

A/N: Well this is a different couple for me to write!! :D Honestly I didn't care about this couple all too much when I first got into the Yugioh GX fandom. But now? Squee, I love this couple!! It's so DARLING!! It's not one of my top OTPs or anything but it's pwetty cute. x3 And I like the plot I came up with for this. XD This is my first time writing for this couple so please forgive me if it's not very good. This story takes place in season one, I guess, where Ryo's still in Obelisk Blue and so is Manjyome. :3 I hope you guys like it!! Please R&R!!

Warnings: This story contains **SHOUNEN-AI** (BOY x BOY relationships)!! Don't like it? Then don't read. I will not be responsible if this offends you in anyway.

Disclaimer: Me? Own Yugioh GX? Now that's what I call funny!!

* * *

_Look at him...he thinks he's so cool!! Just sitting there and staring at nothing...psh, he's not that cool! I'm WAAAY cooler than him!! _Sitting in class, Manjyome's whole head was turned to the other side of the room, where Ryo Marufuji, the Kaiser of the school was seated.

A pout formed on the raven-haired boy's face as his darkly colored eyes trailed up and down the bluenette's body. _I don't see what's so great about him...everyone's always so head over heals for the guy!! It's always Ryo, Ryo, Ryo...!! What does HE have that I don't!?_

Ryo, still completely oblivious of the freshman that was staring intently at him, brought his hand up to calmly run his fingers through those soft, dark blue locks of hair. For some reason, this single action caused Manjyome to begin glaring at the older teen. _Everyone thinks he's so hot too!! He's not hot at all!! Well...okay, he's fucking gorgeous...but that's not the point!! I'm better looking than he is and yet—_

Ryo felt the heated feeling of someone staring and so he peered over at Manjyome. He just looked at him blankly, no change in expression being created on his emotionless, yet flawless face. Manjyome's eyes widened and immediately started blushing, quickly looking away. _Dammit!! He saw me!! Fuck!! He's going to think I was staring at him!! Which I was but...DAMN!!_

Ryo saw how flustered the younger boy was getting and just sighed, looking away again. It wasn't really anything new to him...he would always see both boys _and_ girls staring at him during classes or even when he was just walking around the campus. That's what he got for being so popular. He didn't need to even talk to half of the people there, and yet everyone loved him. It was the natural gift of charm that Ryo was blessed with the moment he was born. The ability that he took for granted, while others wished they could just have a single taste of it.

Manjyome couldn't help but glance back at him again. He began pouting once more, _Look at that...he didn't even CARE that I was looking at him!! He's probably so used to it. Kaiser-kun has such a big ego...it doesn't even phase him when the cutest and hottest boy in the whole school, Manjyome-SANDA, is looking at him!! Damn bastard...I can't stand him..._

"Manjyome-sanda!! Will you please read your report to the class? As my STAR student, I'm sure you'll have all of the Osiris Red dropout students, in ENVY of your greatness!" Manjyome's thoughts were interrupted and blinked, at hearing Chronos' voice. "Hm? My report? Uh...sure..." Manjyome took out his binder and started looking through it. "Hold on, I know it's here somewhere..." _Where the hell is it?_ He asked himself as he went through page after page in his binder.

As he got to the last page, he realized that his report was no where to be found. _FUCK!!_ He mentally cursed, his face going pale. _Dammit!! I must of left it in my dorm room this morning...I was in such a hurry to leave because dropout-boy Yuki and his little chibi for a friend were bothering me, I didn't even think of it! _Sighing, Manjyome smiled nervously up at Chronos. "Uh...s-sorry Chronos-sensei, I must've left it in my room."

Chronos' eyes widened to comical levels, "WHAT!? _YOU_ FORGET YOUR PAPER!?" He brought a pink handkerchief to his eyes and dabbed them lightly, "Oh Manjyome-sanda...you disappoint me...I thought for sure that you'd have it..." He sighed and put the handkerchief back into his pocket. "But though you're an Obelisk Blue I guess a freshman is still a freshman no matter where they are in this school..." Shaking his head, his eyes scanned the students, "I guess I'll have to call on someone who knows the drill better. Marufuji, Kaiser!! Will _you_ please read your report for us?"

Ryo didn't even bat an eyelash, "Sure." He said in a placate voice, not wasting a moment to even look for his paper. He picked it up in his hands, and stood up rather gracefully, beginning to read his report. He sounded so intelligent as he read, using so many big words that half of the class didn't understand, and pronouncing each word more than perfectly. His voice was so attractive and undeniably sexy; it sent shivers down Manjyome's spine. Occasionally, Ryo would make eye contact with a random student, causing whatever student it was to become flush-faced and look down modestly.

Manjyome felt a light pink blush come to his cheeks, _I hate this guy...why is it that EVERYTHING he does is so god dammed perfect!! He's reading a report, and for some reason it's completely hot!! I just don't understand!! I don't care what he's saying but just because of the way he looks and sounds I want to listen to every word..._

A few minutes went by and Ryo finally finished reading. The students of the academy applauded, and there were whispers between Ryo's many fangirls and boys about how "cool" and "amazing" he was. Manjyome began pouting again, _Perfect! He's so god damn PERFECT!! I don't understand it at all!! Why can't I find anything wrong with him!?_ Manjyome felt angry, jealous, and annoyed all at once and the fact that Ryo didn't seem conceited or affected by all of this usual attention, just threw Manjyome over the edge even more. It just wasn't fair!!

"BELLISSIMO!!" Exclaimed Chronos, while clapping his hands in an exaggerated matter. "That is why Marufuji Ryo is the Kaiser of this school!! All of you freshman should use him as your example of what YOU should be, mainly you Osiris Red students. ...Though I don't think there's any hope for you..." He mumbled the last part under his breath. Ryo simply bowed his head slightly as if to thank the teacher, and sat back down in his chair, gathering up his things in his usual cool matter. Seconds later, the sound of the school bell was heard, causing all of the students to grow excited and quickly leave the classroom.

Manjyome sighed and picked up his books. He couldn't be happier that this class was over...he needed to get out of this classroom and mainly he _needed_ to get all of these thoughts of Ryo out of his head.

Ryo had become an infatuation for Manjyome; an obsession, the object of his ultimate desires. Ryo would constantly run through the boy's mind, though some of his thoughts were laced with envy and anger. But the feelings Manjyome had for the calm and serious bluenette were not only thoughts of him being a rival for the boy. Ryo's charm was such a strong and powerful force that it had the ability to reach out and take anyone into its wonderful grasp. Manjyome too was touched by that curse. Ryo's attraction had seduced Manjyome as well without even trying.

Ryo's dark blue eyes; locked Manjyome forever in his place. His cold, emotionless stare made Manjyome long for more, made him yearn for the warmth that just had to be lying in Ryo's heart. He longed to see Ryo's eyes looking at Manjyome in a lovingly way. Ryo's would rarely talk to Manjyome and the few words he said...his voice...it made Manjyome want more. He wanted to hear Ryo's voice in a harsh but beautiful whisper...his breath hot against Manjyome's neck as he whispered all of the things Manjyome could ever want to hear...having Ryo make Manjyome feel all the things he ever wanted to feel...

There was no denying it, though Manjyome didn't want this to be happening to him. Ryo's whole self had Manjyome forever _chained_ to him. With just one glance, Manjyome's heart belonged to the taller bluenette. He wanted the older boy to be _his_ and he wanted to belong to the Kaiser as well. Manjyome wasn't able to get close to people, he trusted no one and he never had anyone in his whole life that actually cared about him. These facts turned the black-haired boy into what he was today, and he became used to being alone. Seeing no one but himself, not caring about the people around him, feeling lonely in a crowded room...these were emotions that Manjyome just became accustomed to feeling. He didn't bother changing what didn't bother him any longer.

But though used to all of these things, the deepest depths of Manjyome's heart _wanted_ change. He wanted someone to care for. He wanted someone to care for him. He wanted someone to give him all the affection and love that he had been deprived of since the day of his conception. And for some odd reason, Manjyome desperately wanted this from _Ryo_ of all people. He somehow believed that Ryo could be the one to give all of this to him. From the moment he first laid eyes on Ryo, he had hoped that all of his secret dreams could come true.

He wanted Ryo to be the one.

Thought after thought continued to run through Manjyome's mind, nothing new to him, when suddenly, an interruption that he had never expected took place. Strong arms wrapped around him and he felt the body lean down, resting their chin on Manjyome's shoulder. Manjyome gasped and was just about to curse out whoever it was who _dared_ to touch Manjyome in this way, when he heard a familiar voice in his ear.

"Thanks for being my audience today...heh, I loved having you watch me...I hope you enjoyed the show." The voice had a tint of sarcasm to it, but was still as beautiful and almost-sensual as always. _I-it can't be..._ The warmth Manjyome always imagined, the faint smell of peppermint...there was no doubting who this person was.

"K-Kaiser-kun!?" Manjyome's face flushed and he turned to see Ryo holding him but was unable to do anything to push the older teen away. He ignored the rapid beating of his heart, and the fact that his stomach felt like it was doing flips in all different directions and he managed to glare up at the taller boy. "W-what the hell are you doing!? Let go!" Ryo chuckled and let go of Manjyome, folding his arms and smirking as he looked away. "Sorry...didn't like it?"

Manjyome glared more. This jerk WAS conceited! He knew exactly what he was doing and he was FLAUNTING it!! Worst of all, Manjyome was almost certain that Ryo knew the outside layer of the ball of Manjyome's feelings and right now he was just teasing Manjyome for it. He scowled, "What?! So used to everyone liking you, huh? So now you just ASSUME that people like you!? Someone should just stick a pin in that ego of yours and pop it all over your damn face."

Ryo blinked, "You're just as bad as me, kid. Everyone knows how you are, including me and you haven't even been in this school for a year yet. You're the spoiled little brat, Manjyome-_sanda_. Your ego is worse than mine. Far worse." Manjyome turned to face Ryo dead-on and looked up at him furiously, "EXCUSE ME!? I'm not spoiled and I'm not a brat!!" Ryo shrugged, "Whatever you say..." His voice trailed off and his expression turned blank again, obvious sign that he could care less if Manjyome was angry or not. "I didn't come here to fight with you, I came here just to thank you for staring at me the whole class..." He smirked again, "I really enjoyed it."

Manjyome blushed, "I WASN'T STARING AT YOU!!" Ryo raised an eyebrow at that, "You _didn't_? You were faced to me, your eyes not moving anywhere from me...yeah, last I checked that's called staring." Manjyome was beginning to become uncharacteristically embarrassed. Ryo knew exactly what Manjyome was doing and Manjyome couldn't even try to lie. There was no way to get out of this and Manjyome's quick-thinking wasn't enough for the bluenette. "D-dammit..." Manjyome mumbled. He glared up at Ryo once more. "Y-you're just a bastard, that's it!! Forget you! I don't have to deal with this!!"

Face still red, Manjyome stomped off. He didn't once look back at the boy that he left behind and as Ryo watched Manjyome walk away he couldn't do anything but smirk and shake his head. "So stubborn..." He mumbled to himself. "It makes things fun..."

Manjyome walked out of there as fast as his legs could carry him. He walked past the school and straight to the docks, leaning against the lighthouse that was there. He looked out into the ocean and sighed, _That bastard...I hate him...why do I have to like him so much?_ The wind blew, pushing stands of black hair out of Manjyome's slate-colored eyes. He arms were hanging at his sides as he rested his body against the damp concrete of the lighthouse. Slowly, his eyes began to close.

"Kaiser-kun..." He whispered to himself, "Ryo..." Hearing the bluenette's real name escape his own lips, caused Manjyome to shiver slightly. His arms moved up to hug his own chest as he began remembering the warmth he felt when Ryo held him moments ago. It was only for few seconds, sure, and Manjyome knew he might as well be damned if he tried to get Ryo to hold him even longer, but those few seconds were more than savored.

Ryo's body heat, his scent, the strength of his arms, the firmness of his chest as Manjyome's back was leaned against it...all of it was so hypnotizing, so addicting...Manjyome desperately wanted more of that though he didn't want to try and get it. Imaging that single moment right now...it was almost as if Ryo was there. Holding him and whispering to him just like he did moments before.

"Ryo-kun..." Manjyome whispered again to himself, just to feel that fantastic flutter of his heart once more. "Why...why does it have to be you? Why do you do this to me? What's your secret?" After not being close to anyone his whole life, Manjyome couldn't even begin to wrap his mind to accept the concept that _Ryo_ was making him want to love. He barely talked to him, he barely knew him and for some reason he was so dead-set on the thought that maybe...just maybe they were meant to be. He was beginning to believe in something that he had found stupid his whole life.

"So now you're stalking me, too? Wonder what your explanation for this is..." Manjyome gasped and practically jumped, quickly looking up to see Ryo standing beside him. Ryo's face was calm as ever, and it looked as if seeing Manjyome standing here didn't bother him at all. Manjyome's heart did a jump as well and he was sure that he was blushing again, but he managed to ignore it all. He glared, "What do you mean!? This is an open campus, I could go where ever the hell I want! Besides, _I_ was here first! If anything YOU'RE the one stalking _me_!"

Ryo just blinked at the boy that was obviously getting angry again. "You have such a quick temper..." Ryo said while shaking his head. "You may have come here first but everyone in the school knows that this is _my_ spot. I always hang out here..." He smirked, "I'm sure you probably seen me here before too." Manjyome blushed a little darker and he looked down. He didn't even think of that...it was true; if you were looking for Ryo, the lighthouse was the perfectly place to go to. Manjyome saw Ryo here countless times and every single time wished that _he_ could be the one standing beside him, hand in hand as they watched the sunset together.

He shook his head to get rid of that unnecessary fantasy. He pouted, "So you want me to leave, is that it? Fine then, I'll go. You're the LAST person I'd want to stand here with anyway!!" He was just about to walk away when Ryo placed a hand on Manjyome's shoulder. Manjyome looked up to see Ryo smiling down at him. "You don't have to leave if you don't want to..." He said, "I don't mind. Sometimes it's nice to have company." He poked Manjyome's cheek, smirking, "Especially when it's the company of a cute boy..."

Manjyome's eyes widened and he blushed, quickly swatting Ryo's hand away as he glared. What was this guy's problem!? "C-cute!? Listen, I'm not one of your followers, you can't call me that and expect me to swoon and be all over you!!" Ryo blinked, looking slightly confused. "What? I don't think that...I was just simply stating a fact. You're _cute._" Manjyome glared again, "Stop it!! I'm not cute!! I'm not cute at all!!"

Seeing how stubborn Manjyome was acting to each and every thing Ryo said amused him to no end. "But you _are_." He said with an amused smile spread across his face. "You're adorable. And you're pretty too..." He reached out his hand to gently caress Manjyome's cheek which was colored a lovely shade of pale pink. "A beautiful, adorable, cute and pretty boy..."

Manjyome's eyes widened and felt his cheeks growing hotter by the second. He pushed Ryo away so he'd stop touching his cheek and glared, looking away from him and covering his face as an attempt to hide his embarrassment. "Stop it!! I'm a boy, I can't be pretty OR beautiful!!" Ryo smiled, "Just because you're a boy doesn't change anything. In my opinion, you're _very_ pretty. You could deny it all you want but that's not going to change my mind."

Manjyome's hands curled into two fists that were still covering his cheeks. Why was Ryo doing this!? And saying all of these things...? It made Manjyome's heart beat so quickly and that's what Manjyome hated the most. He loved these feelings but hated them at the same time. He wanted to be around Ryo but wanted to be as far away from him as he could all at once. He loved Ryo...but then he hated him as well. All of these emotions and feelings were so new and confusing to Manjyome and he couldn't tell if he wanted them to last forever or disappear instead.

"S-shut up..." Manjyome finally said, "Shut up!!" He moved his hands away from his face and glared up at him, "It's not fair that you think you could just say these things to me!! It's not fair at all!! Just because you're popular and everyone loves you doesn't mean that you could just do and say whatever the hell you want. If I tell you to stop, then you have to stop!! I mean it!!" Ryo sighed and shrugged, smiling. "Whatever you say, Manjyome-_sanda_." Manjyome glared again, "And don't say my name like that!!"

Ryo blinked, "Like what?" Manjyome stomped his foot, "Like THAT!! Ugh, nevermind...just stop!!" Ryo laughed slightly and looked away, "You're really stubborn..." He said, "Such a little brat..." Manjyome growled under his breath, "Bastard!! Don't call me that, I'm not a brat!!" Ryo simply looked at him, "Another command? You have a lot..."

Manjyome was beginning to get really annoyed. Ryo was STILL saying whatever he wanted, and the fact that he was LISTENING to Manjyome without a fight got him even angrier. He wanted to shut him up, but the fact was that if Manjyome told him to stop talking Ryo would and if Manjyome told him to talk, Ryo would start again. Ryo was being too _nice_, he was being more mature and avoiding an argument and Manjyome couldn't stand it.

"I don't like you." Manjyome suddenly said, "I don't like you at all. In fact, I hate you!! I want to walk away right now and leave you here alone. This is a waste of my time and it's just getting me pissed off!!" Ryo didn't say anything for a moment and acted as if he was waiting for Manjyome to actually leave. When he saw that the smaller boy wasn't going to budge, he just looked down at him. "But you're still here..." He said in a matter-of-fact voice.

Manjyome glared, "Yeah, so!?" Ryo blinked, staying as calm as ever. "Well, you said that you wanted to leave...so I thought you were going to." Manjyome folded his arms, "Oh, that's what you want, isn't it!? You WANT me to leave!!" Ryo sighed, "No...I never said that, _you_ did. In fact, I told you that I wanted you to stay here with me because I liked your company. Or do you not remember?" Manjyome scowled, "Shut up." He said, "I decided that I wanted to stay here! And if I want to stay, then I'm going to say!! I'm just going to wait for YOU to leave! I shouldn't have to because-"

"I bet I could kiss you without touching you." Ryo suddenly said, interrupting Manjyome's rant. Manjyome's eyes slowly widened and he turned to face Ryo, "W-what?" Ryo smiled, "I said...I bet I could kiss you without touching you." Manjyome glared, "Where the hell did that come from!? You weren't listening to a thing I was saying, were you!? Bastard!!" Ryo continued to smile, "I _was_ listening, but the conversation wasn't going anywhere...so I decided to change the topic."

"Bastard..." Manjyome mumbled again. "And besides, that's impossible! You can't kiss someone unless you're touching them!" This single line caused Ryo to smirk, "But you're wrong...here, I'll prove it to you..." Without allowing Manjyome to have a single word in edgewise, Ryo put his arms behind his back. Leaning down, he gently kissed Manjyome on the lips. They kissed for only a few seconds, before they both pulled back, only to press forward again, in another small kiss.

Manjyome didn't even register what was going on. Instincts caused him to kiss back, and the desire that he had to kiss Ryo for so long just caused those instincts to grow stronger. It wasn't until the kiss was fully broken when Manjyome really realized what had just happened. His eyes widened and his face turned bright red. Ryo smirked and licked his lips seductively, "Told you. I just kissed you without touching you. I was right, wasn't I?"

"Y-y-you just..." Manjyome was completely embarrassed and almost shy, but forced himself to glare up into the sea-blue eyes of Ryo anyway. "B-BASTARD!!" Ryo blinked, "Hm? Well you didn't say that I couldn't do it..." "But I never said that you could, either!!" Manjyome said, raising his voice to the point where people near the dock would probably hear them. Manjyome's hands made two fists again and he began punching and hitting at Ryo's very toned chest as hard as he could, though he was sure that Ryo wouldn't feel it at all anyway.

"I hate you!! I hate you so much!! You know how I feel and so you're teasing me for it!! It's not fair!! What?! Am I nothing but another fanboy to you!? Does it not matter to you how I feel at all!? Who gave you the right to just play with everyone's emotions!?" The whole time he continued punching Ryo's chest, glaring as tears formed in his eyes, trying as hard as he could to not let a single tear fall. Ryo sighed and grabbed onto Manjyome's wrists, not to hurt the younger boy, but just to stop him from throwing any more punches. "Shh..." Ryo said, "Calm down, it's alright..." He kissed Manjyome's cheek and forehead and it caused Manjyome to quiet down. Manjyome still felt angry and embarrassed, but Ryo definitely had the magic to calm him down.

"L-let go..." Manjyome said in a small voice, tugging his arms away from Ryo. Ryo quickly let go of the black-haired boy's wrists and then placed both of his hands on Manjyome's shoulders. He leaned down a bit so that he could be eye level with him and smiled at him softly. "I'm sorry...I didn't mean to get you upset." Manjyome glared, "But you KISSED me!! What the fuck did you THINK I was going to do!?"

Ryo shook his head, "True...I guess I didn't think..." He smiled again, "But I can assure you that I knew nothing about your feelings. Heh, I guess I kissed you to find out...I didn't know what your reaction would be...I guess I know now, huh?" Manjyome's eyes widened. So Ryo..._didn't_ know? And he just gave his feelings away? "D-damn!" Manjyome said, clenching his fists, "I didn't want you to know...I wasn't going to tell you..."

"Manjyome...do you believe in soulmates?" Manjyome blinked and slowly looked back up at the boy. "W-what? Of course not!! That's not real, that's stupid!!" Ryo shook his head, "I don't think so...I believe in them." He leaned down to kiss Manjyome's forehead again, "When someone finds their soulmate...they don't even need to know the person. Somehow, with just one glance you know that they're the one. I think that's more than possible. Love at first sight...it could happen. It happened to me, after all."

Manjyome wasn't exactly getting Ryo's point. "S-so?" He asked, "I know what they are, and I don't care if you believe in soulmates or not! Get to the point!" Ryo laughed slightly and smiled, "Patience, Manjyome..." He poked the boy's cheek. "What I'm trying to say is that I think _you're_ my soulmate. It all adds up, doesn't it? We both barely talked to each other and yet each of us believes that the other one is the one. I can't stop thinking about you, and apparently you can't stop thinking about me. I always wanted to be around you, and it seems like you always wanted to be around me. We're both stubborn...we're both easily-angered and act similarly...I think it could easily work out."

Manjyome's eyes began glistening as he hung onto every single word that Ryo spoke. "S-so...y-you're saying...I'm...your soulmate...? You...l-like—" Ryo placed a finger over Manjyome's lips, "Correction. I _love_ you." Manjyome started blushing and looked down, not knowing what he could say to that. "W-weirdo..." He mumbled. Ryo laughed and smiled, "Maybe." He said, and just then he lifted he smaller boy up into his arms. Manjyome's eyes widened and he blushed more, but didn't even ask Ryo to put him down.

"So what do you say?" Ryo asked, "I can't promise you the universe but I can promise you the world. I'll do whatever I can to make you happy. Maybe it'll work out...it's worth a try..." Manjyome looked down, growing shy with everything the bluenette was saying. "I..." Ryo leaned in, resting his forehead against Manjyome's. "Be my boyfriend?" He asked in a soft voice. Manjyome began staring deeply into Ryo's beautiful eyes, the bluenette doing the same. Slowly, Manjyome began to smile, a true smile, that first time the whole day.

"Y-yes...I want to try. I...love you too, Kaiser-kun." Ryo practically beamed as he held Manjyome close to his chest, still holding him up. He whispered, "Its Ryo...call me Ryo..." Manjyome's eyes slowly closed as his head lay against Ryo's chest. "Ryo-kun..." He whispered, "I love you, Ryo-kun..."

-END-


End file.
